A Warrior and A Medicine Cat
by Black Rose Dye
Summary: A tale of two sisters growing up in ThunderClan. They were best friends when they were kits, but what happens when they let their differences get in the way of their sisterhood?
1. Not A Warrior

Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors or any of the characters, but I sure would like to!

A/N: The takes place a few generations after Firestar.

Chapter one:

Sunkit rolled onto her back and gazed up at the ceiling of the nursery. "Mom, when am I going to be made a warrior?" she asked Startail.

Startail laughed. "Not for a few moons, Sunkit! You still need to be an apprentice, remember?" The she-cat started cleaning her long, black pelt with white splotches.

"Yeah. I wish I was _five _moons, not three. I wanna be right there, fighting side-by-side with Shinestar!" Sunkit exclaimed.

"I don't see why." Sunkit looked behind her to see her sister, Moonkit. "There's nothing special about killing and watching your friends get killed." Moonkit padded off to see some of the other kits, probably.

Startail looked at Sunkit, her beautiful flame-colored pelt shining in the pale sunlight that shone through a slit in the wall. "I'm sorry about your sister. She... she's afraid to get hurt, and she fears that one day she'll have to watch you die."

"It's okay." Sunkit quickly shook her sister's bad attitude off. "Can I go and visit Grasskit and Flowerkit? They said they had something really cool to show me!"

Startail nodded her approval. Why should she let Moonkit ruin her day?

It was almost exactly three moons later. Sunkit was talking to Grasskit and Flowerkit.

"That's so exciting!" Grasskit cried.

"Yeah, what's it like being a warrior?" Flowerkit inquired.

"She's only an apprentice, you stupid furball!"

"Well, it's really cool knowing that someday I'll be fighting right by all of the really great warriors, like my father, Shadefoot, and ThunderClan's deputy, Blackfire! But it's kinda sad because I'll have to leave my old life behind and move into a new one. I can't wait until you guys get to become apprentices, though. I'm gonna miss hanging out with you guys all the time!" Sunkit suddenly thought she felt the same way about becoming a warrior as her sister.

"Well, we've only got a few more days..." Flowerkit sounded uncertain.

Moonkit came rushing from the Clan's medicine cat's den suddenly. "Sunkit, I need to talk to you!"

"Um, okay." Sunkit found herself being led off to a quiet corner of the camp. "What is it?"

"I... oh, StarClan, this sounded better in my head. I'm... not going to be a warrior with you. I'm going to be a medicine cat."

Chapter two: How will Sunkit react to Moonkit's refusal to be a warrior? Will Moonkit prove to be a good medicine cat? What will happen at the apprentice ceremonies?


	2. Apprentices

Chapter two:

"You... you mean..." For once, Sunkit was at a loss for words.

"Become Greenclaw's apprentice? Yeah." Moonkit stared at her paws. "I'm sorry Sunkit, I just can't do it. I can't be a warrior. I hope you understand." Moonkit looked at her sister for a few heartbeats before padding away to the nursery.

"Hey, Sunkit, what's wrong?" Grasskit rushed up to Sunkit. Sunkit realized she must have been standing there for quite a long time. "You look like a monster attacked the camp and killed everybody in it."

"It's... it's Moonkit..."

"Is she taking her refusal to become a warrior too far?" Grasskit was unusually understanding about Sunkit's situation.

"Well, kinda... see, she's not going to be a warrior at all actually..." mewed Sunkit. "She's going to be Greenclaw's apprentice."

Grasskit looked at her friend, her eyes sympathetic. "It's getting late. You've got to be well-rested to be an apprentice tomorrow." Sunkit managed a small smile. "And don't worry about Moonkit! I'm sure she'll be fine! You know her, she's always been fine on her own, hasn't she?"

Those were the last words Sunkit could remember before she drifted off to sleep. It was the last time she would ever sleep in the warm shelter of her mother's body and the nursery's walls.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!" Shinestar caterwauled.

Sunkit watched as many cats, young and old, gathered under the Highrock for her apprentice ceremony! She would be made an apprentice today!

"These two young kits have reached their sixth moon, and are therefore ready to become apprentices." the bright white she-cat turned to Sunkit. "Blackfire, you are ready to take on your third apprentice. Graystar was your mentor, although he passed away many moons ago, sadly. I expect you to pass on all he has taught you to Sunpaw."

Sunpaw! The word rang through Sunpaw's ears like music. She watched as her new mentor, the deputy of the Clan, strode towards her in silence. He bent down to touch noses with her.

"And as for this young apprentice, she has chosen a different destiny." Shinestar announced.

Greenclaw walked up to the Highrock, all eyes on her and Moonkit. "I have decided to take on an apprentice because, as many of you know, I am growing old and, sadly, I do not have nine lives like the Clan leaders do." the old grey she-cat began. "I have only found one cat I can put up with, and she's the only cat that can put up with me. Moonpaw will be my new apprentice!" several cats yowled their approval. Greenclaw had made a popular choice.

"Sunpaw! You finally made it!" Rainpaw and Bluepaw ran up to congratulate Sunpaw.

After Bluepaw and Rainpaw had settled down for some rest, another cat came up to Sunpaw. He was a tom, with a grey and white pelt, and green eyes.


	3. Wolfpaw

Sorry for the long wait! I've been kind of busy with homework and stuff, since school just started up a few weeks ago! Anyway, here's the chapter, hope you like it as much as I do!

Chapter 3:

The apprentice started to head out of the cavern, when he noticed Sunpaw watching him.

"Uh, I d-don't w-w-want you t-t-to t-tell anyone about th-this, okay?" he stammered. He started to run.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Sunpaw shouted. She started to run after him.

"I'm g-going h-home!"

The young orange cat finally caught up with him. "Can I come?"

He looked at her strangely. He seemed to be thinking very hard. "M-m-maybe l-later. I mean, m-maybe I'll g-go l-l-later." He muttered. "Y-you c-c-can c-come with m-me!"

Sunpaw was excited to be going on a big adventure. "What's your name? And where are you going?"

"I-I'm W-W-Wolfpaw. A-and I'm g-going t-t-to ShadowClan. M-my h-h-home." He explained. "I'll t-tell y-you about it l-l-later, okay?"

Sunpaw nodded. They walked back into the apprentice's den together.

Sunpaw woke up to Blackfire's face. "Come on! You've slept late enough, so we're going to start your training, remember?" he explained.

Sunpaw instantly remembered and rushed out of the apprentice's den to eat some fresh-kill.

The she-cat thought she was happy, until she saw her sister, Moonpaw, with a bundle of herbs in her mouth. Training to be a medicine cat.

Seconds later, Sunpaw returned to Blackfire, with a full belly and a heavy heart.

It was late already, almost sundown. (A/N- I think that's their term for sunset. I'm sorry! I don't have my books with me!) Sunpaw was still as unhappy as she had been that morning.

Wolfpaw came to greet her from her long trip. "H-hi, S-S-Sunpaw!" he mewed. The happiness in his green eyes changed to concern and sympathy. "W-w-what's wr-wrong?"

"It's my sister." She muttered.

Wolfpaw was puzzled. "W-what d-d-do you m-m-mean?"

"Well, see, she never wanted to be a warrior, and then this one day she started talking to Greenclaw, and then she wanted to become a medicine cat…" and Sunpaw began to explain her tale.


	4. One Step Closer To Becoming A Warrior

Sorry about my short chapters! I try to make them longer, but I don't realize how short it is until I publish it! ☻☺

Chapter 4:

"So, y-you're upset b-b-because your s-s-s-sister isn't g-going t-t-t-t-to b-be a warrior w-with you?" Wolfpaw stuttered.

Sunpaw nodded.

"Isn't that k-kind of s-s-selfish?" he asked.

"Yeah, I guess so." Sunpaw knew she was being selfish, but she didn't want to do this alone!

"D-did y-y-you ever th-think she m-m-might b-be h-happy?"

Sunpaw was shocked. She had been so busy thinking of herself that it never occurred to her that Moonpaw might actually _want_ to be a medicine cat! "It never even crossed my mind! I guess I was just too busy…"

"B-being s-s-selfish! N-n-not c-caring about anyone b-b-but y-yourself!" Wolfpaw finished.

"I'm sorry…" Sunpaw whispered.

Wolfpaw realized he had been yelling at his best and only friend. "No, _I'm_ sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you. It's normal for cats to feel things like that!"

Sunpaw managed a small smile. She slowly turned around and began to head toward her den. She knew Wolfpaw was calling out to her, but something told her not to look back.

* * *

3 Moons Later:

Sunpaw was training with Blackfire again. He was trying to teach her some fighting moves.

"Alright, now I want you to try to put some force into your attack. Don't worry about me, I've felt much worse!" Blackfire told her.

Sunpaw bounded up to her mentor, making sure she was light on her paws and that her attacks weren't too predictable. She quickly swiped her front claws across his muzzle. Blackfire fell back.

Blackfire delivered a blow to Sunpaw's head. Sunpaw pretended to fall onto her back, and when her mentor came back to attack her belly, she hit him with her hind legs.

"Wow! I certainly wouldn't want to meet you on the battle field!" he laughed. "I think you're ready for your warrior name!"

Sunpaw faked a smile. In her heart, she knew she wanted and deserved her warrior name, but in another part of her heart she wanted Moonpaw to be there with her. Most of her old friends had received their warrior names, and even Wolfpaw was gone!

She wanted to receive her warrior name so she could see her old friend, and so she could see her sister more because she would have a lot of battle wounds. But now it was mostly for Wolfheart, her love.

* * *

In Chapter 5: Sunpaw receives her warrior name, but not without a fight! Sunpaw will face more difficulties with Moonpaw, who's almost a full medicine cat now that Greenclaw is older and getting sick. Wolfheart and Sunpaw start fighting, and willthey be ableto rekindle their friendship, or will they lose each other forever? 


	5. The Trouble Begins

Chapter 5:

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here for a Clan meeting!" Shinestar's voice rang out above the daily activities of ThunderClan. Sunpaw and Wolfheart rushed beneath the High Rock.

"Good luck!" Wolfheart whispered. Sunpaw nodded.

Before long, Rainfur and Bluetail had joined and wished their old denmate luck, too. Although Sunpaw could hear the warm tone of their voices, none of them had had their heart in it as much as Wolfheart's.

Shinestar started talking again. "I have before me an apprentice. She has been mentored by my deputy, Blackfire. Sunpaw has completed her training, and deserves her warrior name."

"No she doesn't!" a voice rang out above Shinestar's. Everybody looked around, trying to locate the cat who had disagreed with his leader. Flametail stepped out from a group of cats.

"She's just a kit! She's hardly an apprentice!" Flametail was making fun of Sunpaw for her size! The fur on Sunpaw's back bristled.

"Does anyone else disagree with my decision?" Shinestar asked.

"You stupid, mouse-brained fool! She's just like you: an idiot who can't even fight a mouse!" that remark was unforgivable. Sunpaw leaped down onto Flametail's back. She scraped her claws over his muzzle. Flametail cried out in pain. He would have a scar for the rest of his life, probably!

"_Silence!_" Shinestar cried. Everyone looked up. Sunpaw quickly bounded up to the High Rock again. "As I was saying, it's time for this apprentice to receive her warrior name! From now on, this cat shall be known as Sunbeam!"

"Sunbeam! Sunbeam!" all of ThunderClan was shouting Sunbeam's new name. Wolfheart was the first to say it.

The Following Day:

Moonpaw walked up to her sister. "So, now you're a _warrior_, _Sunbeam_." she said it scornfully, as if she hated Sunbeam now.

"It's not my fault you're going to be a dumb _medicine cat!_" Sunbeam spat.

Moonpaw glared at her. If looks could kill, Sunbeam would be dead in a fraction of a second. "You... you..." Moonpaw struggled to find a good comeback.

"You mouse-brained fool. You would have been happier as a warrior, I just know it!" Sunbeam cried. Moonpaw ran back to her den.

"What just happened?" Wolfheart padded up behind her.

Sunbeam shook her head. "I have no idea."

"Great StarClan, are you two fighting about Moonpaw being a medicine cat _again_?" Wolfheart yelled. "You're so selfish! Did you ever think she might be _happy_? Did you? No! You were thinking only of yourself, and your fears of being alone! I can't believe you!" Wolfheart stormed off.

Sunbeam felt terrible. She had just lost her love, and it wasn't going to be easy winning him back. Wolfheart was a stubborn cat.

Flametail also _happened_ to walk by Sunbeam, and his claws tore through her side. It seemed as if everyone in ThunderClan hated her now!

In the warrior den it was no better. Wolfheart was still shunning her, and Bluetail and Rainfur were acting strangely around her.

That night she had a dream. In it, she saw Firestar, the legendary leader of ThunderClan. He spoke to her.

"You must make things right between you and Moonlight." he meowed.

"Who's Moonlight?" Sunbeam asked him. Firestar's tail flicked to the sky. She saw her sister, as a medicine cat.

"Greenclaw is dead. Wolfheart is right. You are being too selfish, and you didn't realize that she died this night. Had you been worrying about others, you may have noticed!" his voice boomed. "And as for Wolfheart, you need to make your bond stronger. Things may seem to be falling apart, but remember this: Wolfheart doesn't hate you. He's afraid of you because you are so unpredictable!"

And then Sunbeam woke up.

Chapter 6: Will Sunbeam and Wolfheart become friends again? Did Moonpaw's mentor really die? How will Sunbeam handle all of these troubles that seem to trace back to her?


	6. My Sister The Medicine Cat

Sorry guys! I guess back when New Year's was still here I should have resolved not to leave you guys hanging for weeks and weeks! Anyway, I'm gonna try to write two chapters today. I hope I can make it. Wish me luck!

Chapter 6:

When Sunbeam walked back from a patrol, she saw her sister. They briefly stared at each other, and then Moonlight acted first. She bounded up to Sunbeam.

"I'm sorry!" they both mewed at the same time.

"She's dead, Sunbeam! She's dead." Moonpaw cried.

When Sunbeam looked into her sister's eyes, and Moonlight looked into hers, Moonlight must've seen sadness, fear, and anger. What Sunbeam saw... it was a big blend of sadness, anger, uncertainty, a small trace of happiness, and... fear. Sunbeam had never known her sister to be afraid, ever!

"I know. I'm really sorry, Moonlight!" Sunbeam touched noses with her sister.

"How do you know my name and everything?" Moonlight asked.

"I... I had a dream..." Sunbeam explained her dream, where Firestar visited her. She left out the part about Wolfheart, though.

"There's something you're not telling me."

Sunbeam pretended to be confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Just tell me it! I can help you!" Moonlight said.

"Alright... Wolfheart is mad at me! What am I supposed to do? He won't even look at me!" Sunbeam cried.

"You love him."

That one comment made Sunbeam freeze. "What?"

Moonlight repeated what she had just said.

"Um... I guess there's no sense in lying to you. Yes."

"I knew it. Why don't you just talk to him?" her sister asked.

"I... I don't know. I... I guess... I guess I'm afraid of how he'll react. Like what if he doesn't love me back? What if he does love me, but he decides to continue shunning me?" Sunbeam muttered.

"I don't think he'll do that to you."

"How do you know?"

"A medicine cat just knows these things..."

_(flashback)_

_It was so perfect it almost seemed like a dream. The middle of leaf-bare, and the sun was shining, warming the earth, melting the snow– it was a dream!_

_And there was Wolfheart, standing in the middle of the clearing. He looked sad for some reason. Moonlight walked over to him._

"_What's wrong?" she asked the gray and white warrior. He looked up in surprise._

"_It's your sister." he replied._

"_What about her?" Moonlight was confused. Why would anyone have a problem with her sister? Then again, there was Flametail, who now had a long scar across his muzzle._

"_Well, you see, I think... I think I love her. But she's so unpredictable, I don't know what I should do! She's just been so selfish lately... I think she's afraid of being alone because she's constantly complaining about you being a medicine cat nowadays." he whispered._

_Moonlight could feel the dream ending. She had to say this fast. "You'll know what to do when the time is right!" she called._

_(end of flashback)_ (A/N: Whew! I get so tired of typing in italics!)

Chapter 7: Wolfheart was looking for his love. Sunbeam was doing the same. What happens when they suddenly run into each other in the middle of the forest?


	7. It Was Meant To Be

I'm sorry, I totally forgot about Wolfheart's speaking problem! If any of you noticed, I'm so sorry! I just completely forgot.

Chapter 7:

Wolfheart was searching through the forest. He was searching for Sunbeam, to tell her his feelings.

Meanwhile, Sunbeam wasn't too far away. She was looking for him, to say the same thing.

It was ironic.

Suddenly, they both crashed into something. Wolfheart looked up and saw Sunbeam's beautiful aquamarine eyes. Sunbeam saw Wolfheart's mesmerizing jade green eyes.

"I... I w-was..." Wolfheart tried.

"Just thinking about..." Sunbeam said simultaneously.

"Looking for you." they both finished together. They both froze. There was no way out now.

"I'm s-s-sorry!" Wolfheart murmured.

"It was my fault." Sunbeam reassured him.

"No, I w-was the one who w-w-was m-mad at y-you. It's m-my f-f-fault!" Wolfheart muttered angrily. "Why d-did y-y-you want t-t-t-to see m-me?"

"I was just going to say... that... I... well, um, see, I was talking to my sister, and, um, we got on the topic of you because, well... I love you!" Sunbeam blurted.

Wolfheart stared at her with soft eyes. "I l-love you t-t-too..." he pressed his nose against hers.

It was then that they both knew that StarClan had meant for this to happen.

Sorry, a _really, really_ short chapter... but Wolfheart and Sunbeam falling in love was kind of the whole point, so I had to end it there. Sorry!


	8. Returning Home

A/N: Yeah, I'm sorry for the long wait. I think this is going to be the last chapter. You know, the one where Wolfheart goes home? At least, I think he does. Let's just wait and see what I can come up with...

Chapter 8: Returning Home

Wolfheart had just returned from hunting. Leaf-bare was approaching fast; it was only a few moons before the first snow fell.

On his way back, he met Sunbeam. Her eyes wee clouded with worry.

"What's wr-wrong?" he asked her.

"I... I have something to tell you..." Sunbeam started.

"Y-yeah? What is it?" Wolfheart questioned (A/N: Ever notice how Wolfheart's speaking problem seems to be getting better?). His heart filled with concern for his beloved.

"I'm... I'm pregnant." Sunbeam smiled a little. "With your kits."

"Th-that's w-wonderful!" Wolfheart cried. "H-how l-l-long have y-you known?" (A/N: The speaking problem starts again, only worse. Lol.)

"Not long. I figured I should tell you first. My sister just noticed." Sunbeam felt as if a large weight had been lifted off of her back. She had been worrying that Wolfheart would hate her!

"Th-that's j-j-just g-great!" Wolfheart's heart was swollen with joy. He couldn't believe it! He was going to be a father to the most beautiful kits in all of ThunderClan! Or, so he thought.

Many moons later, after Sunbeam had kitted:

Sunbeam was nursing the kits (A/N: There were two kits, a gray tom with white markings called Rockykit, Wolfheart's idea, and a bright red and orange she-cat named Firekit, Sunbeam's idea) , and Wolfheart was visiting her for the millionth time this week. But this time, he had news.

"Shinestar d-died last n-n-night." he reported solemnly.

"Yes. I know. You would have to be deaf not to know!" Sunbeam replied sadly.

"But, B-Blackstar appointed a n-new deputy. He chose... me!" Wolfheart cried.

"That's wonderful! I knew you'd be deputy one day." Sunbeam was happy, until she was struck by a sudden thought.

"What's wr-wrong?"

"I just remembered... when we first met, you said you were going to return home, to ShadowClan. Are you still going to do that?" Sunbeam asked.

Wolfheart thought about this for a while. "No. I c-can't r-r-return home when I _am_ h-home." he finally decided, a smile returning to his face once again.

**_end_**+


End file.
